Imprinted
by aliciatanksley
Summary: Sam imprints on Bella when her and the 'La Push Dolls' return. What happens when the girls/imprints get kidnapped right from under their noses? What happens when the girls are all pregnant. will they be found in time?
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 1- going home

I threw the duffel bag full of our road trip money in the middle of the living room.

"We are going home. I got a call from dad. Harry died" That's all I had to say and my girls got up running to their rooms.

Maybe I should tell you about us.

We are the La Push Dolls. Well that's what everyone calls us. My name is Bella Black. My dad is Billy Black and my big brother is Jake Black. I am 5ft even and 100lbs soaking wet. I have light tan skin with my mother's piercing blue eyes. I have a body to die for. I'm athletic but still have lushes curves in ALL the right places.

My first girl is Stephanie Long, or as I call her Stephie. She is Paul's little sister. Her dad walked out on her a few years back and her mom died when she was 8. She is my best friend and sister. She has the same tan skin as me but she is 5ft 6 inches and has the same built body like mine but has brown eyes.

And my second girl is Jennifer Uley, or as I call her Jenny. She is Sam's little sister. Her dad also walked out on her but her mom still works at a little diner on the res. She is the tallest out of all of us at 5ft 7in. She has tan skin and the same build as Stephie and me but has light green eyes.

We are called the La Push Dolls because we are the next imprints of the pack. They sent us down to my grandmother because they knew trouble was coming. We don't know who will imprint on us but we knew we would have to go home soon. Just not for poor uncle Harry's funeral. The pack knows nothing about us but it was crucial that us dolls knew about it.

I came back to reality as I zipped my suit case and called to my girls with a shaky voice.

"Come on girls. Let's get home." They were crying and I held onto to them. I was always the strong one of us. I had to be the strong one.

I pulled on my black bootie stretch shorts and my hot pink tank top. I pulled on a long dangle necklace and put on chunky bracelets. I pulled out my stilettos and put them on as I grabbed my bag. I walked out of the room with my girls behind me wearing the same but in blue for stephie and green for jenny.

We got to the car and stuck our bags in the back. I heard cat calls from the other side of the street and looked up ready to flip off the ass hole when I saw Landon. He watched over us while we were with grandma. Landon was 7ft even and huge. I suspected he was a wolf but he never gave us an answer when I hinted at it.

"Landon! We are leaving for home. Come with us! Please." I called out to him.

"Did you think I was going to let you 3 go alone?" He pointed to the bag next to him and I smiled.

He was the perfect best friend.

"Well then get your ass over here. We are leaving in 5 minutes I got to run and get gas and junk food. Move it mister" I laughed out.

He ran over and tossed his bag in the trunk before I slammed it shut. We stopped to get a full tank and half a store's worth of junk food and we were off. We didn't want to stop through the night so we traded off driving and ended up back at me as we hit the sign "Welcome to Forks"

"Get your asses up! Ahhhhh. We're here bitches!" I screamed making my girls to jump and start squealing. Landon just shook his head and chuckled.

"Excited much girls?" Landon chuckled and I punched him hurting my hand more than him but he got the point.

"It's been 5 years. We are only 18 each now you jack ass" I giggled to let him know I wasn't mad.

I crossed the border into La Push and stopped in front of my childhood home. There were a group of guys standing on the porch and I immediately recognized them as the guys.

"Strut your shit dolls" I said and we got out of my Cadillac CTS.

The guys turned to look at us and their eyes bugged out. I saw my dad smirking while standing in the door (Billy is not in wheelchair) and I saw my girl Leah with a look of recognition on her face and a warm smile.

"Can we help you ladies?" They must not have seen Landon.

"Are you kidding? I'm so hurt you don't recognize your little sisters. So much for being a good big brother Jake" I turned acting hurt.

All of a sudden giant warm arms were around me and swing me around.

"Baby Bells! I can't believe you're home! Is it for good?" I giggled at Jake. I saw the other girls in the same predicament as me only with Sam and Paul.

"Let me go you big oaf" I screamed and he dropped me on my butt.

I pouted as he laughed his ass of and I noticed big hand helping me up. "Thanks" I said and looked into the eyes of my soul mate.

"Sam?" I asked speechless.

I saw Embry staring the same at Jenny. And Jake staring at Stephy.

"Gorgeous" I heard Sam whisper to himself.

I giggled and hugged him.

"I missed you." I told him while hugging him.

A throat cleared and I saw my daddy holding his arms open for me. By that time I had missed them so much I had started to cry and I ran into the arms of my father.

"Daddy I missed you so much!" I cried

"I missed you too baby." Daddy told me in a whisper.

"Let's go inside and catch up" I heard Jake say as everyone piled into the house.

"I'll be right there with my girls. We got to get our bags from the car.' I yelled out to them but I noticed Sam, Embry, and Jake already at the trunk with our bags.

"Guys we could of done it ourselves" I called out to them. That's when I noticed Landon was no where to be found.

"Yo bitches where's Landon?" I asked my dolls.

"In the house chica" I heard Landon call out.

I ran inside and into the living room but there were no more seats so I did what any girl would do. I sat on Sam's lap happily.

"You don't mind do you" I whispered in his ear causing him to shiver.

I felt his hot breath on my ear and he replied "This is the ONLY lap you'll ever sit on again" Then he nipped my neck and growled "Mine".

I looked back towards the group shivering and smiled.

"Lee-Lee you didn't hug me" I whined out to her.

She just laughed and got to hug me but when I went to get up I heard Sam growl and he held my waist to him even more.

"Um Sam? Can I get up?" I asked but when I looked at him his eyes were a weird yellow.

"Daddy?" I asked silently tacking on a 'What the fuck' in my head.

"It's his wolf baby. The wolf is calling out to the surface and it is staking claim. Don't make any sudden movements anyone. Sam, Embry, and Paul are all like this" He told us.

"What do we do?" I asked confused

Everyone looked at my dad after that.

My instincts kicked in after that and I carefully leaned into his ear "Take me somewhere Sammy. Take me somewhere just me and you" Then the next thing I know is I am out of the house in the arm of my mate at this point. Sam is in there but I know it will take a lot to change him back. Mainly the whole claiming and marking thing. I was told this would happen and it would happen about an hour or two after the imprinting. I was fully ready and prepared.

I looked up when we stopped moving and saw a cute little house that was white with yellow shutters and pretty wild flowers around.

"You will live here with me now." He told me.

"Claim me and mark me my mate" I told him.

With that he rushed me up the porch steps and through the house towards his home.

This is going to be one fun night I giggled to myself. We reached the room and he slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

*DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 2

I felt heat from the sun on my back. At least that's what I thought it was until what felt like the sun pulled me into a rock hard chest.

My eyes popped open when I realized what had happened last night. I smiled the biggest smile I have ever had and tried to get up only to be held down on my back. Sam had somehow managed to basically lie mostly on top of me. I guess his subconscious was even trying to make sure I'm ok.

I turned to look at him and giggled. He looked like a little boy right now it was too cute.

Then I got a plan. "Sammy" I cooed quietly in his ear. He just snuggled closer.

So I started to kiss up and down his neck and the part of his face I could reach.

Once he loosened his grip a bit I quickly scooted out of the bed and made a dash for the toilet having to pee. When I finished up in the bathroom I decided to cook my man a good home cooked breakfast

"Hmm" I spoke to myself "What to make. What to make" I looked in his fridge and pulled out 2 cartons of eggs, 3 packs of bacon, a loaf of bread, and some peppers and mushrooms. I decided to make omelets with toast and bacon on the side.

I could hear Sam moving around upstairs as I was finishing the bacon and moving on to finish the last omelet. I nearly had a heart attack when I felt his warm arms suddenly around my waist.

"Mmm smells good baby. Thanks for making breakfast" He said kissing the bite mark he had left on my neck.

"Well I am the 'little lady' of the house now." I giggled.

He purred at me "I like the sound of that"

Just then the pack plus stephie and jenny came busting through the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Sam growled out while holding my waist tighter.

"Chill boss man. We were just coming because we heard Bells here could cook a mean meal." Paul said

"Well if you don't learn how to knock this mean meal won't be made." I laughed.

Paul huffed and sat down at the table quietly.

As soon as everyone had finished eating I set off to do the dishes but Sam stopped me.

"Don't worry about the dishes baby, you cooked so we will do the dishes." He told me

"Awe thank you Sam" I kissed his cheek and went to sit in the living room with my girls.

"Who wants to go to the beach today? It is so pretty out and it is the perfect day for an entire day at the beach and then we should have a bon fire" I told them.

"Oh perfect!" Stephie exclaimed.

"Of course biatch" Jenny called out to me.

"What is so exciting in here baby?" Sam came up behind the couch and bent over the back to rest his hands on my tummy and his chin on my shoulder.

I had noticed he placed his hands on my tummy twice now but I wrote it off as just a place to put his hands.

I turned and kissed his cheek "We want a day at the beach and then a bonfire. Is that ok?" I asked suddenly hoping he didn't have other plans.

"Of course love" He smiled down at me. "I think a celebratory day and night is perfect. It will also be like a welcome home and farewell to Harry."

We all then got forlorn looks on our faces and had the customary silence between us.

"When is the funeral?" Jenny sniffed out and Embry hugged her close.

"It should be in 2 days" Jared told us. It was then that I noticed Landon was missing.

"Where is Landon?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh he had to go back to Colorado." Stephie told me from her perch on top of my brother's lap.

"I have to go get my stuff and bring it here" I was talking to myself.

"Yea I have to get mine too" Jenny said from her seat next to Embry.

Sam just came around and wrapped me up tighter in his embrace and laid his head on mine.

"Are we going to the beach today?" I giggled trying to wiggle out of Sam's grasp but it only caused him to growl in my ear. I immediately stopped and he snuggled me further into his chest and arms to the point that I think he was trying to hide me away.

"Alright we will all meet up at mine after every one is ready. Then we will head to the store and grab food then head to a day at the beach." Jake said as he got up with Stephie.

Every one left and Sam scooped me up to take me upstairs.

"Sam what are you doing I can walk" I squealed out happily

"Taking my love to our room to get dressed" He slapped my butt that was currently in his face because I had been slung over his shoulder carefully.

I squealed again and he just chuckled.

He walked us into the room and tossed me gently on the bed as I just giggled.

I watched as he got naked in all his gloriousness and then it was sadly covered again in his red and black surfer shorts and a black beater.

"Oh so you do own a shirt" I giggled out then ran out of the room and outside all the while I knew Sam was following right behind me. I felt his hands catch my waist and I squealed while he twirled me around.

"Sam st-stop pl-ease" I cried out to him between giggles.

"Never ever EVER run from me again! Ok baby" He told me in all seriousness.

"Ok. I'm sorry, I was just playing around" I told him while I hugged myself into his chest.

"It's ok baby" He told me "Let's go to your dad's before people start to worry" He told me while holding my tummy for the third time today

"Sam" I asked

"What is it baby doll?" He said looking at me.

"Why do you hold my tummy a lot?" I asked

"Because last night was the start of the mating season and you may or may not have my baby in there" He told me happily.

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

*DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING

HEY GUYS QUICK A/N… I AM ACTUALLY GOING TO TRY AND KEEP UP WITH THIS STORY BUT I'LL HAVE TO ASK FOR ADVICE ON SOME THINGS… I'LL LEAVE DIFFERENT SCENERIOS AT THE BOTTOM USING NUMBERS THEN I WANT YOU TO REVIEW WITH THE NUMBER YOU WANT TO HAPPEN AND THE MAJORITY OF ONE CERTAIN NUMBER WILL WIN… BUT ILL ONLY WAIT A DAY SO YA'LL GOTTA REVIEW PLEASE… LOVE ALL OF YA'LL!

Chapter 3

I heard voices throughout the darkness but I couldn't open my eyes or reply back.

"How long has she been out?" I heard daddy? Ask

"I told her of the whole mating and the fact she may or may not be carrying my child and then she just passed out. I don't know what to do!' I could hear Sam clearly since he was right next to me.

"Did you explain before you deflowered my baby what would happen? Did you talk about it?" I could hear dad and he sounded pissed.

"No I didn't. She is my mate and with everything else you have told them I thought you would have told her that as well. It is not my job to inform her, it is yours." I heard Sam's booming voice. Hmm it seems his wolf is out.

"Ugh" I grunted. I could feel myself coming around to the present.

"Baby? Can you hear me?" Sam's panicked voice brought me to the surface.

"S-sam?" I asked

I felt him grab my hand and lean over. Then I felt little kisses being peppered down my face and neck then back up.

It tickled and I started to giggle and squirm under him. He started to purr at the sound of my laugh and then I opened my eyes.

"There are those beautiful eyes I love so much. What happened baby? How come you passed out? Do you need water?" I shut him up with the never ending questions by a kiss.

I smiled at him as I pulled away "I'm ok. The whole mating thin just sort of scared me a little. It was out of the blue. Why was I never told about it?" I asked looking at dad.

"Well, Bells, Um, I just didn't know how to tell my little girl she was going to be mating" He sighed "I just didn't want my baby to grow up" He dipped his head and I could tell he was holding back tears.

"Oh dad" I got up and hugged my dad "I'm already grown dad. And apparently I may have one of my own on the way. I mean I regret nothing I did but it is just a little early but I am ok if it does happen"

He looked down at me and hugged me tight then turned to Sam "You take the best damn care of her. You got it" He pointed at Sam

Sam nodded and replied "With my life I will protect her" and I smiled at him.

"We going to the beach?" Jake popped up out of nowhere causing me to laugh.

"Yea we are I just have to get my things and change" I said walking to my room. I could feel Sam follow me.

When we got in my room he looked at me "Are you sure you are ok with the whole mating thing? There is another part to it, um, my wolf won't stop till it knows you are pregnant." He told me sheepishly

"Yea" I sighed "I figured. I mean we grew up together and I knew most of what was going to happen and at least I know you" I laughed "I would be honored to carry your pups" I joked.

His eyes turned yellow within a blink and I knew his wolf was out play and wouldn't go back until it knew I was full of his "mini Sams"

A full hour later we were finally able to leave my room. Sam was wearing a very smug face and kept kissing my sensitive mark on my neck. He also kept one hand on me at all times; it was his wolfs way of knowing I was safe at all times.

"Alright lets go" I clapped and headed outside to the cars. I looked around at everyone and noticed that Embry and Jake were the same with Jenny and Stephie. It made me smile that I wasn't alone in this.

"Sit in my lap in the back baby. I can't let you go. I need you safe" He was begging/growling in my ear and held me to him while rubbing my tummy.

"Of course Sam" I smiled at his grin and waited for him to sit so I could.

We rode to the grocery store and then were on our way to the beach with 2 full cars of groceries. Once at the beach me, Jenny, and stephie took off for the water. What we didn't know was that Sam, Embry, and Jake were all running after us until they picked us up from behind and walked us back to where the bonfire would be held.

"Hey what was that for" Us girls cried out

"You girls will freeze out there. And especially in your conditions we don't want you hurt." Sam cooed to me.

We girls huffed and plopped down on the log together.

The guys walked away and we turned to each other.

"What's the plan?" They asked me at the same time. I peeked up and saw no one so I whispered to them.

"Want to cliff dive? I mean I have seen 6 month pregnant women do it from the lower cliff, why can't we?" We all giggled and agreed.

We took off before anyone could see or stop us.

Once we got to the cliff's ledge and looked down we could see the guys looking around frantic and sniffing the air. Suddenly a gust of warm summer air blew our scents towards the guys and they looked up at us. We just waved.

"Isabella Black get your butt down here right now!" Sam yelled "Don't you jump. You could hurt yourself or the baby"

"Sam I'm not pregnant yet and even if I was I have seen 6 month pregnant women do this. Don't cage me up! Let me have fun" I screamed at him then jumped off the ledge. All the while hearing "NO" from who I think is Sam.

When I resurfaced I saw the other girls jumped and break through the surface. We were laughing our butts off till I felt a hot arm wrap around my waist and start dragging me towards the beach.

Once we got to the beach I saw that it was Sam and started to yell "Why can't you let me have fun? Why are you acting as if I am a baby? God forbid I try and enjoy myself. You know what you can sleep alone tonight!" I stalked off and felt my girls come up to me.

"Let's get home and pig out on junk food then cry ourselves to sleep" Jenny said

"And watch soppy love movies like we used to, and then complain how we wish we had loving men that weren't so damn protective" Stephie put in.

"Come on dolls" I looked over my shoulder and glared at the guys then linked arms with them "I think daddy has some of our clothes still at his house and we can use 3 of Jakes long shirts to sleep.

"Oh and by the way Jake you can cuddle up to the other 2 because I am telling dad not to let you back until you figure out how to fix this" I screamed back at them even though they would of heard me if I spoke normally.

"Dad won't let that happen" He yelled back

"Want to bet, I am daddy's little girl, just got home and being taken away already. But runs back home upset. Yea, like he'll believe you." I snorted

"Damnit" I heard him curse and us girls walked home. I could feel eyes on us and we knew it was the guys, they at least had to make sure we were safe even though we were mad.

"Ugh!" I screamed out "Why can't I be loved with 'some' protectiveness but still allowed to have fun? Am I asking for too much?" I asked them.

"No" Jenny said

"Not at all" Stephie agreed.

"Men are so stupid" Jenny said out loud

"Agreed" I commented

"Definitely" Stephie said

The house was up ahead and we ran to it but before the door was shut I yelled to the guys "fix this" Then I slammed the door.

We spent the entire night talking, eating junk, and watching movies until we passed out on the floor of the living room huddled together on our big blanket cot.

!

That was chapter 3… now for your kinda like poll for the end of the chapter

Which of these should happen?

1—only jake is forgiven

2—only embry is forgiven

3—only sam is forgiven

4—only 2 are forgiven (name your choices)

5—none are forgiven and the girls realize they missed their periods

6—all 3 are forgiven but at a cost of doing something special for the girls (state the date they should create)

Hope to hear from you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

*DICLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING

A QUICK A/N… SO THE CHOICE IS #6 ALL 3 ARE FORGIVEN… I HAD ONLY 5 PEOPLE TELL ME WHICH NUMBER THEY WANTED BUT I LOVED ALL MY REVIEWS… I HAD 1 FOR THE NUMBER 5 (I AGREE WITH YOU IT WAOUL HAVE BEEN INTERESTING, BUT I WON'T DISSAPOINT YOU IT WILL HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER) AND I HAD 3 VOTE FOR NUMBER 6… AND 1 FOR THE NUMBER 4

WELL ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 4

We woke up the next morning to what sounded like a tornado. There were pans banging and I could hear grumbling and slight cuss words.

I looked to my girls with an amused face. We had talked last night and weren't really mad anymore but from the sounds of things the guys were truly going to make things up to us.

I put my finger to my lip in a shush motion and we listened closely to their conversation.

"Will you two shut up? I am trying to make my girl a lovely breakfast in bed over here and all you are doing is complaining about how you know nothing about cooking" I heard Sam speak

"You know nothing either" I heard Jake

"Yeah I hope you don't give little Bells a stomach ache" Embry laughed loudly. We heard 2 slaps and shushing coming from the kitchen.

We were trying so hard not to laugh but it was hard. But we continued to listen.

"I know she loves oat meal for breakfast. You see you get this packet here and open it then pour in the bowl. Next you get the kettle of the stove and pour until you get the right consistency. You see just like that. Then stir. It isn't that hard and she won't get food poisoning like your 2 from the things you guys call eggs right there." Sam sounded just like a cooking show and after telling the guys that they would give their girls food poisoning I could hear packets ripping.

I looked at the girls with a 'thank-god-they-chose-oatmeal-instead-of-eggs' look and they nodded.

"Next take their favorite fruits that we got this morning and slice it into small pieces and place in bowl next to the oatmeal. So Embry you take the bananas, Jake you the apples, and I need grapes, pineapple, peaches, apples, and strawberries." Sam told the guys

I looked toward the kitchen with love. They really did know everything about us. I looked to my dolls and they had the same look as me on.

"Ok after the fruit is in the bowl" It was at that moment I saw dad out of the corner of my eye watching both us girls and the scene in the kitchen. I almost screamed but then thought better of it. He saw me and winked then went to walk in and help the boys.

"You boys need any help?" I heard dad ask

"Well sir we got most under control" I heard Embry tell dad but he knew the most important part of the breakfast.

"You do know they all 3 like bagels, lightly toasted. Jenny likes hers with butter, Stephie with strawberry jam, and Bells with cream cheese right?" He said nonchalantly.

"I knew we forgot something" Jake screamed then I heard 3 slaps.

"Shut it boy" I heard dad bellow out "And did you put the lemon on the fruit like all 3 girls like?" He asked again, and again he was right.

"Ok, ok we need your help sir" I heard Sam say

"Thought so, here are the lemons for the fruit. Here are the bagels and the toppings. After that don't make anymore, because they don't eat as much. Alright boys I am going out to Forks to see Charlie the girl's god father. You better fix this with the girls. I know it is hard to think of them doing reckless stuff but think of it this way, they can do it with either with you around to protect them or they will do it without anyone there" Then he walked by us with 3 kisses to the head and left.

We nodded to each other and acted like we were asleep for the guys because we could hear them coming in with trays of food. I felt Sam get down next to me and kiss my face until I fluttered my eyes open.

"What's going on?" I heard Jenny acting

"Huh" Stephie asked while rubbing her eyes

"Ha that tickles" I giggled out making Sam chuckle. Open those beautiful eyes baby we men have something to tell you and a surprise.

I looked up at him and into his eyes then smiled a little.

I moved to sit up and Sam helped me get comfortable. "Ok what is this surprise and what did you have to tell us" I asked

"Well first here is breakfast in bed" he placed the tray on my lap and it actually looked great "Oh my goodness this looks and smells so yummy. Thank you baby!" I hugged him

He hugged me back tightly and it felt like he wasn't going to let go. "Um, Sam, can you let go so I can eat?" I giggle asked

"Ok my love" Sam sighed sadly and stood next to a nervous Embry and Jake.

I tried the food and moaned "Oh my goodness this is so good" I moaned again

"Oh baby, don't moan like that" Sam begged and I just smirked at them.

"Hey girls didn't the boys say they had something to say?" I asked them and my girls nodded "Ok boys go ahead" we all 3 crossed our arms and leaned back.

"We wanted to tell you that we are truly sorry for our behavior" Sam started

"And that we are newly imprinted males that don't want to see you guys get hurt in any form" Embry continued

"But we know we were wrong and that if you are going to doing anything we would rather be there than not" Jake concluded.

Us girls looked at each other and then told the guys to wait a moment and got into our little huddle.

"Should we?" Jenny asked

"I think so" Stephie said

"I miss cuddling with my Sammy" I sniffed

It was then that we nodded and ran to our men and into their arms.

Sam just kissed me all over and held me to him tightly

Why don't we go our separate ways for the day?" Sam asked the others

The couples grouped off as Jake and Stephie stayed at daddy's home, Embry and Jenny went to Embry's home, and me and Sam went to his home.

Once we were inside Sam had me against the door.

"I… Am… So… Sorry… Don't… Leave… Me… Ever… Again… He accentuated with a kiss each word.

I giggled then moaned when he reached my lips.

{Line Break}

Xoxoxoxo

It has been 3 weeks since we came home and got imprinted on. I was a little scared because I haven't gotten my period yet. Jenny, Stephie, and I always start together and it is like clockwork. Well they both got there's. I didn't. I am planning to go to the drug store while Sam is out patrolling so I can surprise him or not later.

I was currently in the car on the way to the drug store with Collin and Brady. They had become like my kids and they just happened to be the ones watching me today. Sam had cut back on the over protectiveness by a ton but they had caught the scent of 4 leeches the other night and all imprints were watched carefully, but I was watched double time because the scent had followed everywhere I had been for the day.

"So why do we have to go to Port Angeles to go to the drug store? We have one literally right around the corner from your house" Brady asked

I blushed and sighed "I guess you're going to find out when we get there anyways. I think I am pregnant" I told them

"Are you kidding?" Collin asked

"You might have my little brother or sister in there?" Brady asked

"I'm not kidding and yes I think I do. I am NEVER late to start my cycle, and I have been having strange cravings for like pickles. I DON'T LIKE PICKLES" I laughed

They just chuckled but were cut off when we pulled up to the store.

I was looking at the 12 different tests and couldn't decide which to get. Then Collin and Brady stood next to me and each pointed at a different one. So I grabbed one of each and a third just to be safe and then paid.

I was so zoned out that I didn't notice we were at the house until I parked.

"Ok go take them and we will wait downstairs" Collin shooed me up the stairs

I stood there staring at the tests for a good 5 minutes before it registered. I started to cry and I called the boys to get Sam.

I cleaned myself up and wrapped the 6 tests in a towel (2 in each box) and walked downstairs to wait for Sam.

All of a sudden Sam came running through the door screaming my name.

"Sam I am in here" I called from the living room.

He came in and saw the tears thinking the worst.

"What happened baby? Why are you crying? Did the boys hurt you?" He growled out as he checked my body for injuries.

"Sam" he looked up at me "Look in here" I handed him the towel

He opened the towel and jumped up with me in his arms. "Oh my god you're pregnant!" He screamed and twirled me around. He then took me up stairs to our room and lay down with me. He kissed my tummy and then kissed me passionately.

We spent the rest of the day showing each other the happiness and love we had for one another.

Right before I drifted off to sleep I could of sworn I heard Sam say "Soon I will make you my wife" and then I was out like a light.

#################################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

What do you think? I personally loved this chapter…

Ok next scenario

1—The scents come back but by the time they reach Sam's they already took Bella.

2—All the girls get kidnapped together by the vamps.


	5. Chapter 5

Please please please help me find this story! I'm DESPERATE lol

The story is where bella is a waitress at a restaurant that rose is the manager is at. Emmett is a waiter and is also doing rose. Edward is in the mob/mafia and is a regular at the restaraunt. Jessica his normal waitress is gone (cant remember why) but bella fills in. He makes her pay for his dry cleaning and she does but in nickels... (that part is funny) but then he leaves her a tip in pennies... they fall in love... that was as far as I got before my comp crashed...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP!


End file.
